High School: Make You or Break You
by TheirsALittleEvilInEveryone
Summary: High school. The most dreaded part of a child's life. It is the one place where it will either make you, or break you. Of course being rich or famous might have something to do with how smoothly your time will come by... M just in case
1. Chapter 1

**So I haven't been on fanfiction in… well almost forever it seems. And I just had this story stuck in my head for a while but haven't really had the time to right it up. It's a Saturday night and I'll most likely be staying up late just to type this story up. I had to get it up on fanfiction and hopefully there are still readers out there that'll support this story. (: well here ya go!**

**Disclaimer: yeahh, I don't own InuYasha. If I did… hmmm…**

!#$%^&*

**PROLOGUE:**

High school

The most dreaded part of a child's life. It is the one place where it will either make you, or break you. Of course being the daughter of a famous actress and famous musician can have a slight effect on how high school life goes for someone.

My name is Kagome Higurashi. And yes, you are correct I am the said daughter of the famous actress and famous musician. Although I guess I kinda made myself get noticed as well by pursuing in the same thing my parents are so famous for. Not only being an award winning actress but an upcoming singer as well. But hey I can't help what I love to do. But I'm not like how most people expect me to be. I'm not all that euphoric about being famous since birth. And it's not all that glorifying either. There are none stop photos of you everywhere on the internet, none stop harassments from paparazzi, people and news reporters, which I guess could be the same thing as paparazzi but whatever.

Shikon Academy… The number 1 top high school in all of Japan, and yes before you ask questions it is a high school for the rich and famous, and yes everyone _is_ as snotty-nosed, spoiled rich brats as they seem… okay, you caught me I'm only kidding. Well partially… not ALL of them re snotty-nosed and spoiled. Some of them are actually decent human being. _SOME_ of them, I didn't say all. Now your probably wondering why I'm telling you all this and what the my motivation is for telling you my high school story. Well it all really started once I entered high school.

**CHAPTER ONE:**

And So It Begins

"Kagome-hime! Over here! Over here!" yelled a random reporter.

Kagome ran and got into the black BMW and told the driver to drive. "This is just too much…" she sighed as she laid her back.

"Where would you like to go Kagome-hime?"

"The park would be nice" she muttered to herself.

"As you wish my lady" said the chauffer.

She laughed a bit, "I forgot about your demon hearing Miyoga"

They arrived at the park sooner than Kagome expected. She put on her shades and hat and walked over the sakura tree that was in full bloom. She heard her vibrate harshly in her jean pocket and she picked up the phone.

"Hel—"

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" yelled an angry person on the other line.

Kagome fell over and grabbed the phone she had dropped, "Ano… Sango chan, calm down"

"CALM DOWN? YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN WHEN YOU LEFT ME HERE ALL ALONE TO DEAL WITH THE PAPARAZZI?" yelled even louder then ever.

Kagome scratched the back of her head, "Gomen, gomen… I forgot you were getting starbucks…" there was a long pause on the other end and Kagome looked confused. "Sango-chan?" she asked.

"GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE OR I'LL STRANGLE YOU WITH EVERY OUNCE OF MY STRENGTH AND BEAT YOUR AS—" there was a struggling noise in the background and she could hear Sango ranting about giving her back the phone so she could lecture Kagome about how irresponsible and absent-minded she was.

Kagome heard a familiar voice and recognized it to be Miroku's voice "Kagome-hime, I suggest you get back here before it gets ugly… Sango! Please don't take frustration out on that poor camera-man! No! no! Sango! Oh come on don't throw him over the fence… ouch… that's gonna hurt in the morning… Sango… wait please… KAGOMEE-HIME PLEASE RESCU—"

The line went dead and Kagome looked at her phone as if expecting Sango to pop out of it. she got up and as soon as she did suddenly felt her body make impact with the ground… "ow…" she whispered as she rubbed her sore butt. She looked up and a little boy about 5 or 6 with red/orange hair and turquoise eyes. He had a bow almost the same color and he had a fluffy tail in back of him.

The little boy looked like he was in a panic, "Ah! Gomen, gomen! I wasn't watching where I was going."

Kagome smiled at the little boy, "It's alright, no harm no foul. Just don't run so carelessly next time kay?" she said.

The little boy nodded and stared at her. And stared. And stared some more. Finally he pointed at her face, his eyes wide and his mouth wide open, "YOUR—"

Kagome finally realized that as she hit the ground her glasses and hat (that covered her hair) had fallen off and on the ground. Her eyes widened and grabbed the glasses and covered the little boys mouth, "sshhhh, please don't yell out my name, if you do I might as well be roast beef" she whispered gently.

The little nodded and she let go of his mouth, he looked confused, "Nani ga roasta beefa?" he said confused never hearing the foreign words before.

**(Well, they are in Japan, so technically this would be in Japanese but since some people can't speak Japanese let alone read it it's in English… does that make sense? Lol)**

Kagome explained what roast beef was and was engaged with a conversation with the little boy whose name she found out was Shippou until her fone began to vibrate again, she looked at the caller ID and gulped loudly.

"He-Hello?" Kagome stuttered.

"Kagome…" Sango said in such a sweet voice it was frightening.

"Y-yes?"

"So how are you?"

"I-I'm fine thanks for asking, what about you?"

"Oh, I'm absolutely thrilled, I'm skinning a reporter right now as we speak, so may I ask you a question before this poor guy really gets it?"

"…sure…" said Kagome.

"…" pause. "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!" she yelled. Kagome took the phone off her ear and looked at Shippou.

"Sorry Shippou, I have to leave, my manager, is… sort of having a break down" she said. Shippou nodded even though he had no idea what having a break down mean, and waved goodbye to Kagome as she got into the black car that drove off.

"Oi! Shippou who are you waving to?" **(Guess who :D lol)**

Shippou turned around and looked up at his older cousin, "AYA-CHAN!" he yelled. **(fooled ya!)**

"It's time to go home kiddo; your parent's want you home before supper" Ayame held Shippou's hand and they walked to her white Toyota Tacoma and they drove off.

!#$%^&*

"HIGH SCHOOL?" Kagome yelled. She looked at the people in front oh her hoping by some miracle someone would burst out and say "gotcha!" but the chances of that happening were like pigs growing wings and flying from Japan to Europe and back.

"It's forth the best Kagome, now's your chance to be able to be like a normal girl until you go to the states for your upcoming movie next year…" said her mother comfortingly as she looked at her distraught daughter.

"You've got to be kidding! Sango this is just some payback from you right?" she said frantically.

"Afraid not love"

Kagome sunk down to her chair, "When do I start?" I asked.

"Tomorrow morning bright and early" said her mother.

"Where is it?" I asked.

"Not too far from here…" said Miroku.

"What's the name of it?"

"They have a beautiful canvas"

Kagome glared at Sango, "What's the name of it?" she asked again.

"They wear uniforms, you always said you wanted to wear a uniform" squealed Sango as Kagome gave her death glares.

"WHAT'S… THE… NAME… OF… IT" she growled.

"Shikon Academy"

And it was all "down-hill" from here… more like it was all over a cliff edge from here

**Well there ya go! Please review and let me know what you guys and gals think! Please! And if you have any suggestions feel free to tell me! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well aren't you guys lucky. I am in the moon for writing, so here is the next chapter :D  
**

**Disclaimer: nope, don't own InuYasha. *sigh  
**

!#$%^&*

Monday Mornings....**  
**

I looked at myself in the mirror, and boy did I look scary. My hair out of place sticking out in every possible direction imaginable. You could say I didn't get much sleep last night. Long story short, house didn't quite down until 2 in the morning. And although my mom, my dad, my manager, (Sango) my older brother, (Miroku) and my younger brother (Souta) were all so excited for me to go to school, they didn't even get me my uniform. So unfortunately I have to go to school, get my uniform and change in one of the bathrooms. Or find an empty open classroom, but what are the chances of _that_ happening. I walked inside my walk in closet and put on a pair of black ripped up skinny jeans and a plain white tank top. I put on some make-up just the basic eyeliner and mascara and put on a silver chain that hung on my hips (it clipped to the side of my pants) and put on some silver and black bangles. I grabbed my black shoulder bag that had two buckles in order to close it and walked downstairs.

"Good morning, sweetie" my mother said as grabbed her purse and kissed my father goodbye.

"Kagome, are you going to join me for breakfast?" my father asked.

"No, I have to get to school early to get my uniform, that _mom_ forgot to buy." I said louder than normal so my mom could hear me.

"I love you too sweetie!" i heard my mom yell as she got in the car.

I rolled my eyes and smiled, "Bye dad" I said as I kissed him goodbye.

I walked to the black BMW once more and Miyoga opened the door for me, I slid in and sat there for a good few minutes than began to talk, "Miyoga, why aren't you going?" I asked.

"Madam, we have to wait for your brother"

I looked at him curiously, "Why? Why would Miroku have to be here?"

"Well, he did just transfer to your school Kagome-hime"

**(Just in case your wondering,, Hime means princess and no Kagome's not a princess they just say hime out of respect)**

I bet the expression on my face was priceless, even i have to admit. "Miroku will be going to high school with me?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes, did they not tell you? Sango-sama is going as well"

"Oh! This is just _too_ good! So there _is_ a God!" I yelled dramatically.

I heard the door open, "Damatte... kudasai" Miroku said silently. I laughed at him and we went on to the school. We found Sango waiting up front, she wore the uniform, which consisted of a white collared shirt with a black blazer, a green pleaded plaid skirt, black socks, black shoes and a green plaid ties. The first thing i thought of was, of course, CUTE! She held two bags and as we stepped out she handed it to us.

"These are your uniforms, I felt the liberty to get them for you. The bathrooms are right down the hall to your left and you can change in there"

"Arigato Sango-chan" I smiled and took the bag and walked the direction she told me to.

"I can't believe I got dragged into this" said Sango.

"I know what you mean" said Miroku as he grabbed the bag from Sango and walked down the hall. Sango followed suit and went inside the girls bathroom.

"My, don't you look stunning" she whistled.

"Well here goes..."

**CHAPTER TWO:**

Sango, Miroku and Kagome looked at each other. "It's now or never said Miroku" they looked at Miroku and nodded in agreement. That is until he faced Sango and knelt on the ground and began his infamous lines, "Sango, if we do not survive high school, will you please bare my child?" Sango's eyebrow twitched and the next thing everyone who were in the hallways, which was a lot, knew Miroku was on the floor and Sango crossing her arms looking forward.

"Wow, I think you actually made damage this time Sango-chan, looks like he's unconscious" as soon as Kagome said those words Miroku got up and dusted himself off, "Nevermind, his record still stays undefeated"

"Did you see your schedules?" asked Sango changing the subject.

"Schedules?" said Miroku and Kagome in unison.

"I put them in those bags..." they both check their bags and smiled like they just found gold when they found the piece of paper.

"I took the liberty of getting a map for you as well, I checked them too. Miroku and I have the same first period, and we all have second period different, then Kagome, you and Miroku have the same third, fourth and fifth we all have the same and as for sixth we're all separated again, sadly" explained Sango.

**(AGE & GRADE: Sango-17**** ½**** Senior, Miroku-17 ½ Senior, Kagome-16 Junior yes Sango is too young to be a manager but hey she's Kagome's best friend, she has an older agent keep in mind manager and agent are two different things here)**

Sango and Miroku hugged Kagome goodbye and they went onwards to search for their classroom. Kagome sighed and looked at the map, she walked and looked around to see where she should start, she suddenly felt herself bump into someone, she looked up and bowed apologizing to whoever the person was.

"Watch where your goin" said a males voice.

Kagome looked at the person and glared, "Hey I apologized already, quit bein rude!" she yelled, and for some odd reason she felt eyes stare at her.

The guy scoffed, "I'm guessing your new here, seeing how rude you speak to me"

"So what if I am tough guy? What's your excuse?" Kagome spoke back, she couldn't believe the nerve of the guy, she apologized and yet he was rude about it.

Kagome looked at the guy and finally noticed what he looked like. Long silver hair cascading down his back, semi-tanned skin, clear and molten gold eyes you could just get lost in and don't forget the adorable inu ears atop his head. Wait... she knew who this guy was! The oh so handsome actor/model InuYasha Takashi, who also happened to be that Co-Star she was going to be acting with for that movie in the states and the upcoming short film they were doing in a couple months.

_"Oh great, so much for a peaceful set"_ thought Kagome.

"You better watch that tongue little girl" he said starring down at her he was a good 5 to 6 inches taller than her, she couldn't tell but he was most definitely tall.

Kagome bit her tongue and rolled her eyes, and with that he left. Kagome shook her head and looked at the map and realized she had it upside down. She noticed that her classroom was the same direction InuYasha had gone. _"Oh please don't let us be in the same class" _she prayed silently.

She finally found the classroom after several lefts and rights and ups and downs. She heard the teacher talking about World War II. Kagome stood in front of the room and said hellow to the teacher.

"Class we have a new student, I'm sure you've heard of her, and if you haven't are you living under a rock or something?" said the teacher jokingly. The class laughed and everyone said hi to Kagome. "Go ahead and take a seat next to InuYasha, and let me continue my lesson." the teacher, whose name was Mrs. Tamoda, said.

Surprisingly to Kagome her Japanese History class was really fun, and so were her other classes, AP Japanese Language, AP Physics, French, **(she's already good at English, cuz of all that traveling she does)** Computers and AP Art **(in order)**

Now it was after school and it was time to PARTY! Just kidding, it was time for the students to go home and finish up any homework that they had.

"Kagome!" yelled Sango. Kagome turned around and saw Sango running towards her and Miroku not far behind.

"Hey Sango-chan, how was class?" she asked.

"Pretty fun, very different from our old school right Miro?" she asked. **(They went to the same High School)**

"That's good... say did Akane tell you any schedules we have for this week?"

"Just that you have a photo shoot with that one guy? Takashi or something? Inu-somethin or other. You know just the usual photo shoot for advertisement and publicity and shit like that"

"Oh I love it when you talk dirty Sango" said Miroku grabbing her hand and rubbing his face on it. Sango took the opportunity to slap him in the face and began to talk to Kagome once more.

"_Anyways,_ before I was so rudely and _disgustingly_ interrupted, you'll have to go to the photo shoot in InuYasha's car since they found out that your now go to the same high school they thinks it'd be really good publicity for both of you that you guys were friends before the set and are comfortable with each other."

Kagome laughed nervously, "Right... friends before the set...."

"Oh no, Kagome don't tell me your already on his bad side!"

"We kinda bumped into each other and well we had an argument..."

"KAGOME!" yelled Sango.

"It wasn't my fault! The guys a total jerk and he's absolutely rude!"

"Speak for yourself chibi!" said the infamous InuYasha.

"CHIBI? HOW DARE YOU!" she yelled.

**(Chibi: short legs, it's insulting how he said it)**

"Stop over reacting, Kami you are so what I expected, another prima donna actress who makes everything too dramatic"

Kagome growled, "Well excuse me for not liking being called chibi by some strange guy I _just_ met today!"

InuYasha rubbed his temples, he turns to Sango and says, "Your her manager right? Keep her in check when we're working together, I really hate working with divas" and with that he left.

"Oh just you wait Takashi!" yelled Kagome. She noticed how he walked over to a silver and red motocycle and she turned to Sango, "I'm gonna have to ride on _that?_" she yelled.

"YOU'RE LUCKY YOUR EVEN LOOKING AT IT CHIBI!" yelled InuYasha as he sped off.

"YOU SEE? I TOLD YOU HE WAS A JERK!" yelled Kagome.

Sango sighed, "Well, Kagome you did kind of overreact..."

Kagome looked at Sango, "Wow Sango-chan, this is usually your moment to shine and say 'Yes Kagome he _is_ a jerk!'"

Sanngo smiled, "Sorry Kagome, but as your best friend it is my duty not to lie to you"

Kagome rolled her eyes. Maybe she did over react, but she couldn't help it, the guy had already ticked her off and him not really knowing her and calling a diva and a prima donna just pissed her off even more. And that whole chibi thing! What the hell was that about?

So was this going to be how high school was gonna be like? If so, Kagome didn't want to have anything to do with it, especially that Takashi InuYasha.

"Ugh, even his name is like venom in my mouth" said Kagome angrily.

"You'll be calmer tomorrow. Watch by the end of this _month_ you and InuYasha will be the best of friends"

Kagome laughed, "Yeah right! The chances of that happening is like me getting that record deal we've been discussing with Taisho Records"

**(Yes, it does belong to the Takashi's but Kagome doesn't know that)**

"NEVER GONNA HAPPEN, they only sign people over the age of 18. And until I turn 18, even then it's not possible because they only have the best of the best, I'm sure there are more talented people out there and I'm just another fish in the ocean."

**Alrighty! There ya go. PLEASE REVIEW SO I CAN BE INSPIRED AGAIN! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! New chapterrr! Well i'm sort of in a bad mood right now, but i'll try to make this as interesting as I can. Thank you for your reviews! I really really appreciate them.  
**

**Disclaimer: Again? How many times must you ask?  
**

!#$%^&*

Misunderstandings**  
**

I heard Sango come up to me, even though she was trying to be discrete about it. How, you ask? I don't know I guess I've known her for so long it's like 'best friends intuition' okay maybe its just Sango how does not know how to walk quietly.

"Hey Sango-chan"

She paused and looked around, "H-How'd you know it was me?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "What's up?"

She smiled nervously and sat down on my bed, (we're in my room, and I'm in front of my desktop computer finishing up an essay that Mrs. Capera told us to write)

"You know how your photo shoot wasn't until Friday?" she said avoiding my eyes.

"Yeah..."

"Well, they decided that it would be best to move it on Wednesday, the sooner the better you know?" he laughed nervously and I gave her "the look"

"Don't look at me that way! There was nothing I could do, Akane already told them yes"

"The stupid bitch forced me to be the one to tell you the bad news" she muttered under her breath, though I could hear her perfectly.

I sighed and looked on the calendar, it read:

Tuesday, October 15

...

"SANGO!"

"Don't kill me!"

I chased her for a good thirty minutes and finally gave up when she hid behind Souta who was quite sick, I, of course could not get sick anytime soon or else Akane would kill me. I walked right upstairs back to my room and noticed an IM on my computer screen. It read:

_Come outside Chibi_

I glared at the IM and looked outside my window and saw the last person I wanted to see, but there he was leaning up against his silver and red Shadow Spirit 750 C2 motorcycle. He wore a pair of sunglasses and Kagome couldn't tell whether he was looking at her or the sky.

I walked downstairs and looked around for Sango, only to find the library door closed and Sango talking to someone, she really couldn't tell who, but it sounded like they were arguing. I walked outside and as soon as I did, he threw a red and silver helmet, I looked at him confused and he swung his leg over the bike...

**CHAPTER THREE:**

"Get on" he said not looking at Kagome. For some odd reason Kagome's leg moved on their own and walked over to where he was and sat down on the motorcycle, "Hold on tight" he yelled as he revved up the engine and drove off, Kagome clutched to him and closed her eyes. After a few minutes on the motorcycle, she got used to it and she looked at where they were going.

He stopped in front of a building and parked the bike, he turns to her and glares, "I'm sure you heard about the rescheduling"

"I may have" I retorted.

"Stop being a smart-ass" he growled and looked at her, "I'm not all too thrilled about working with you, so I want us to make an agreement"

"And we couldn't do this at my house because..."

"Because your managers there stupid!"

"Hey! Stop calling me names jerk!"

He scoffed and looked the other way, "Look, let's just pretend we get along and after all this is over we can go back to hating each other"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Look, you and I both know that us being seen together a lot will help our popularity rating, if you can pretend to not be so dramatic and absen-minded, we may be able to work something out, my manager suggested we should start hanging out and before the movie somehow end up going out, its a complete hassle, but if it helps my ratings and popularity go up, I'll do anything"

Kagome glared at him, "Like hell I'd go out with someone like you! You pompous arrogant jerk thinking your all that and thinking you know how everyone is just by looking at them! Your the kind of celebrity that I hate the most, not caring who you trample over or use just to get ratings or status' up! The only thing I have to say to you is that no matter how much ratings I get, how much more popular I get by knowing you or how much my status goes up, I will NEVER go out with someone like you"

"What am I not good enough for you princes? It's because you were born into fame that you don't have to trample over people and used them just for your benefits, people like me work hard at staying at the top, and if I have to use someone in order to stay at the top then I will go ahead and do it. The more popular you are the more you can get away with things, but of course Kagome-_hime_ will never know that kind of work because in the snap of a finger, her parents can get her anything she wants. I bet you enjoy every minute of it, sucking up all that glory, and have people bend to your will"

Kagome's eyes welled up with tears, she was beyond hurt and angry, but she smiled angrily anyway, "Your right, I was born into fame, I had the world at the palm of my hand the moment I was born, but your wrong about one thing. I do not enjoy every minute of my life, I often hate it, I would never use someone in order to gain advantage, I would never hurt someone for my own entertainment and joy, I don't know how you can say these things to me when you don't know anything about me. I understand how hard people work in order to stay at the top, but I could never do what you do." Kagome, by this time had tears escaping her eyes, "I'm nothing like what you think I am, and if you stopped hating me for one second you would see that. I don't even know why you hate me so much, I've never met you before, and yet you treat me like shit."

"Never met me before? Are you stupid? Do you have short term memory? You made my life a living hell the day you were born." He glared at her, his eyes full of hatred.

_FLASHBACK_

_A girl about 5 years old was crying, she looked up to see a boy about 6 years old looking at her.  
_

_"Kagome-hime? Kagome-hime right? What is it Kagome-hime?"_

_The little girl stopped crying, then looked at the boy  
_

_"I need you to get something for me"_

_"What is it?"_

_"I need a new pair of shoes, but my mom won't get it for me, will you get it for me?"_

_"But Kagome-hime, I don't have any money..."_

_"Do as I say! I'm Kagome-hime! Get me those shoes! I want them! PLEEEAAASSSEEEE!" she pleaded._

_InuYasha nodded and walked into the shoe store and looked around, he took the shoes out of the box and tried to stuff it in his shirt, until someone's hand went on his shoulders, "HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?"_

_InuYasha, looked at the man frightened as he was dragged to the desk counter and he heard the guy calling 911._

_InuYasha looked outside and saw 'Kagome' running away. "I hate you Kagome."_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

InuYasha glared at the concrete floor, "Remember this place, Kagome-hime?"

Kagome looked at him confused and angry, "No, I've never been to this place, what are you talking about?"

InuYasha looked at her, "THIS WAS WHERE WE FIRST MET!"

"...and on that day you ruined my life"

Kagome looked at his hurt and angry face, "I honestly don't know what you are talking about! Please! Tell me what I did to make you hate me so much!"

"I'm not about to tell you, figure it out yourself"

Kagome sighed in frustration, "InuYasha please you— Kikyo?"

InuYasha looked in back of him and his eyes widened, he looked at Kagome then back at Kikyo and he could not believe his eyes, the two were almost identical, only Kikyo had cold dark brown eyes while Kagome had gray eyes that changed color and had lots of life.

"Kagome, what are you doing here?" she asked, she noticed InuYasha standing there dumbfounded, "Whose this? Your new boyfriend? Say you look familiar, have me met before?" she asked. She studied him, "You look a lot like this boy I met when I was younger, he was so stupid he actually believed I was you Kagome"

Kagome looked at her cousin, "Kikyo, what are you doing here?"

"I work here, I've been in love with the shoes they sell here since I was little"

InuYasha glared at Kikyo and grabbed Kagome's arm and pulled her to the motorcycle, "Let's go"

They drove off and Kikyo shrugged and went back inside forgetting about her break.

InuYasha leaned against his motorcycle once again in front of Kagome's house and they stood there in silence. Kagome by that time had put two and two together she remembered Kikyo telling her a story about how she met a boy that thought she was her and the boy got in trouble and the cops were coming, and she made a run for it. She figured that that little boy was InuYasha.

"...Kagome, I—"

Kagome smiled and shook her head, "It's okay, we all have misunderstandings." She turned to walk the door then she turned her head looking at him, "Your words hurt... don't think I've forgiven you, but, I am glad that we got this misunderstanding solved" and with that Kagome entered the dark house and as she turned on the light she found a note saying they went out to dinner and that they will be back by nine or ten. Kagome sighed and ran upstairs to her room, she laid in the dark listening to the silence, she finally heard the motorcycle''s engine start and Kagome hugged her pillow, and cried herself to sleep.

**Well that's it for now! REVIEW! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all of your reviews :D i really appreciate them!**

**Disclaimer: ... no comment, 0.o**

It's Wednesday

You know what that means. Yup, you guessed it. The photo shoot. I'm not at all thrilled. After the incident last night you could probably guess why. I walked outside after eating my breakfast. I stared out the window not really seeing the passing buildings and cars. I thought about what InuYasha had said. It was true. I was born into fame and I had the world on a silver plate. It was mine for the taking, but did I take it? No. I worked hard to be who I am now. Not until 3 years did i finally get out of my parents' shadow. Up until 3 years ago no one saw me as Kagome. No... they saw me as Amani and Kirumaru Higurashi's daughter.

"Kagome-hime"

I stopped my thoughts and looked at Miyoga,"What is it?"

"We've arrived at your school my lady"

I looked at my surroundings and finally realized that my older brother Miroku was not next to me, "Where's Miroku?"

"Did you not remember? He's already arrived at school, he said he was helping out with a something, however, I'm not quite sure what"

I nodded slowly and got out of the car, "No need to pick me up today Miyoga, I have a photoshoot and Takashi-sama is giving a lift" Miyoga nodded and I walked towards my school.

"KAGOME!" I turned and found Sango running towards me, "Ohayo!" she smiled at me.

I smiled a small smile and greeted her, "What time's the photoshoot?" I asked.

"2:45, so you'll have to leave your 6th period early. InuYasha will be waiting for you at the front of the school by that time"

I cringed when she mentioned _his_ name, but luckily she didn't notice. "Wonderful..."

**CHAPTER FOUR:**

Kagome avoided InuYasha as best she could during school. But unfortunately she could not avoid him at 2:45. She walked to the front of the school and found InuYasha once again leaning on his motorcycle waiting for her.

"Hey..." he greeted her.

She looked at him and made no motion that she was going to respond.

"We should get to the studio before we are late don't you think Takashi-sama?" she said politely. (Takashi-sama is like Mr. Takashi)

InuYasha cringed at the formality and gave her the helmet. She got on the bike holding onto his shoulders instead of his torso.

They arrived at the studio and already there were news reporters waiting for them. InuYasha looked at Kagome who was just getting off the motorcycle. _'I wonder how she'll act with me here in front of these camera's'_ he though to himself as he watched her take of the helmet. She shook her hair and smiled.

"Arigato gozaimasu Takashi-sama" she said as she gave him the helmet.

The reporters went crazy and asked pointless questions like, "Why such formality Higurashi-san?" and "Are you two going out?" and other questions like that.

They walked together, Kagome keeping her smile up until the doors of the studio closed.

"Kagome-chan! Long time no see!" yelled someone. Kagome turned and smiled, "Ayame-chan! Don't tell me! Are you my photographer?" she yelled happily.

"You bet, I couldn't pass this opportunity. Hurry you must get your make up and hair done, you too Takashi-san!" she smiled and walked over to a camera that was on a tripod.

Kagome and InuYasha went to the make up and hair room.

FIRST OUTFIT:

Kagome came out wearing black spandex and sports bra with a semi white see-through shirt, her hair wild but not too much. Her make-up for this was more natural, some mascara and eyeliner and blush. InuYasha came out wearing a black button up shirt that was halfway unbuttoned and black slacks.

"Hot." Ayame winked and set up the camera. "Okay so Kagome can you sit down Indian style with your hand in-between your legs?" Kagome did as she was told, "Awesome, now bring your right leg up just a little bit... okay good. Now InuYasha can you sit down and lean on her shoulder... can you use your cheek? Okay good. Kagome I'd like your eyes to look to the right off into the distance, turn your face just a little bit though. And InuYasha I'd like you to look down and give me a sad look. THAT'S PERFECT!" she took the photo and Kagome and InuYasha stayed still.

::CLICK::CLICK::

"Kagome look more sad"

::CLICK::CLICK::

After several shots of just that one outfit, Ayame put the camera down, "Okay, can I get your two in another outfit?"

SECOND OUTFIT:

Kagome and InuYasha wore their school uniform.

"Ano... Ayame-chan why are we wearing our school uniforms?" she asked confused.

"Well there's a scene their from the movie remember?"

Kagome's eyes widened, "I completely forgot!"

Ayame laughed and grabbed her camera once more "Okay. Kagome please stand here. Now InuYasha please hug her from behind as if your don't want to let go, now put your head on her shoulder. Kagome clutch his arms that are around you and look sad and angry. Wonderful, stay still..."

::CLICK::CLICK::

"Can someone get me their school bags?"

"Here Ayame-sama"

::CLICK::CLICK::

"Kagome can you give me a few tears?"

Kagome eyes began to turn red and tears escaped her eyes.

::CLICK::CLICK::

"Kagome pretend your pulling away from him. InuYasha don't let go"

::CLICK::CLICK::

Ayame put her camera down and smiled. "Next outfit please"

THIRD OUTFIT:

Kagome came out wearing a white and red dress that reached the floor. It was a corset type dressed and her hair was in a half braid-ponytail. She wore expensive jewelery on her neck and ears and fingers. InuYasha came out wearing a black tuxedo and his tie was red in order to match Kagome's dress.

"Okay let's travel to the ball room, we need the stairs for this picture." The crew followed suit. Kagome was walking towards the set room when suddenly one of the chords fell from a basket one of the crew members were carrying and Kagome steps on it. She began to fall and she closed her eyes waiting for the impact. Kagome opened her eyes when she found herself in the arms of the one and only InuYasha.

Ayame looked back having heard the stumble and her eyes widened, she took her camera and shot a picture.

::CLICK::CLICK:: Kagome in InuYasha's arm.

::CLICK::CLICK:: Her getting out of his arms.

::CLICK::CLICK:: Her looking embarrassed with InuYasha in the background shocked.

The entered the set room and Kagome sat on the stairs looking off into space and InuYasha standing by the staircase looking the other way.

::CLICK::CLICK::

"InuYasha please lay your head in Kagome's lap."

::CLICK::CLICK::

"Kagome, play with his hair and look like your in love with the man in your lap!"

::CLICK::CLICK::

**TWO OR THREE HOURS LATER:**

Kagome made her way to the food table and started eating a donut.

"Tiring ain't it?" InuYasha asked grabbing sushi off the sushi plate.

"I'm used to it" she said coldly.

"Look... about before"

"Mr. Takashi I would prefer not talking about that here. Or anywhere at all really. I will do my job and work with your without complaint, but as far as become _real_ friends, you can forget about it. I know that we are co-stars that fall madly in love but that is just in front of the camera. As for real life, we do not need to be seen with each other. Besides it works well this way don't you think? You won't have to deal with a prima-donna like me." Kagome finished her donut and went to talk to Ayame.

_'You've really done it now InuYasha good job. Like she said it was a misunderstand! I didn't think she would hold a grudge against me...'_

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE! LET'S GET BACK TO THE SHOOT! WE'RE ALMOST DONE!" yelled Ayame.

LAST OUTFIT:

Kagome came out wearing a dark purple almost black dress that reached mid thigh. There was a dark purple see-through fabric that went over the dress and she wore see through arm warmers that went 3 inches past her elbows. She had a red ribbon that tied around her neck. InuYasha came out wearing a white button down shirt with dark purple almost black pants that matched Kagome's dress.

"Okay this in the last picture were going to take for today, I'll need you to kiss in this one." Ayame said changing her camera lens. She failed to see InuYasha's and Kagome's expression.

"WHAT?" they yelled in unison, they looked at each other then at Ayame.

"Don't tell me your manager's didn't tell you"

"No!"

"Well, can't back down down. Come on your both actors."

InuYasha and Kagome looked at each other, staring into one another's leaned in closing their eyes.

::CLICK::CLICK::

Kagome had to stand on her tippy toes. Full body shot.

::CLICK::CLICK::

Their lips centimeters away. Close up

::CLICK::CLICK::

Their lips crashed together, unknown to everyone in the except Kagome and InuYasha, their kiss gave them an electric shock. Kagome's eyes jolted open.

::CLICK::CLICK::

She tared at InuYasha's closed eyes and her eyes soon followed suit once more.

::CLICK::CLICK::

Both thought: _'Just for this split second, we don't dislike each other'_

Ayame cleared her throat as everyone in the room was awed by Kagome and InuYasha's kiss. "Well done guys, that's a wrap. I'll see in a couple days for the rest of the photo shoot."

Everyone was packing up by now and weren't paying attention to anything but their job. InuYasha took the opportunity and grabbed Kagome's arm and led her into the empty dressing room. Kagome stared at him for the longest, then started to fidget and look around the room avoiding eye contact.

"You felt it too didn't you?" he asked.

Kagome looked at him, her eyes wide, then she looked down at her feet. "I would be lying if I said I didn't"

InuYasha looked at her, "Then please, give me a chance to prove to you that I'm truly sorry for the things I've said. I will not give up until you forgive me"

Kagome looked at him and then their reflection in the mirror, "I don't know if I can really trust you, but if you really want to prove to me how sorry you are then you are free to do so." she ealked over to the mirror and sat down on the chair, "I'll admit that that kiss was indeed shocking and pleasurable, but that does not mean I have forgiven you one tiny bit." She looked at InuYasha's reflection in the mirror and he looked back, she smiled, "However, I would like to see your attempts at making amends." She got up off the chair and placed a kiss on InuYasha's cheek, "That'll be our seal for this little agreement." she opened the door, "Ja ne, Takashi-sama"

InuYasha stared at her back. She walked outside and got into her black BMW.

"I'll definately prove myself... chibi-chan..." he smiled and got on his motorcycle.

_'Starting tomorrow, I'll make her forgive me... that's all I aim for. I can't have a bad relationship on the set...'_

Little did InuYasha know, his plan on making Kagome forgive him will make him fall for her in the end.

**Hehe. How's that? :D I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! PLEASE REVIEW SO I CAN MOST UP MORE CHAPTERS!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Hey! I'm backk, lolz. sorry for the long wait, FINALS are coming up so i must study and get my rest(: OKAAYYY so i'm hoping that you guys are still out there waiting for this story PLEASE feel free to REVIEW :D it's a good thing trust me(:**

I Couldn't Believe My Eyes

Granted, I expected that he was going to do something in order to prove that he was sorry, but this was just ridiculous! I looked at the flowers that sprayed out on my front lawn that spelled, "I'M SORRY" and him standing there smiling and holding a big green and white Panda bear with a black bow around it's right ear.

"Good morning Kagome" I stared at him for the longest, still shocked.

"Did you do all this?"

"Yup, no help what-so-ever... Do you... like it?" he asked sincerely.

"I... I'm speechless"

"I can tell" he said jestingly.

"You know, the press is going to have a filed day about this"

"Don't worry, I think they're covering a story about Hojo Kenkou and his planned break up with his girlfriend"

I rolled my eyes, his idea I bet, "Who exactly _is_ going to clean this up Takashi-sama"

"I'll send someone to do it, but until then, will you join me for the ride to school?"

I thought for a moment, did I really want to be in the same car with this man? Granted I wasn't really all too mad at him, but still, it takes a while to really forgive someone wholeheartedly. Oh what the heck, it's not like it's going to change anything. I smiled and walked over to him, being careful not to mess with the flowers, which I forgot to mention were my favorite. Daisies and peonies. He handed me the stuffed panda (which was my favorite color, green, white and black) I hugged it and got on his motorcycle. I pulled out my cell and called Myoga.

"Hey, I already got a ride so just take Miroku to school... Alright, thank you"

"Got everything settled?"

"Yup" and with that he went full speed ahead onwards to school. I clung to his torso and felt extremely comfortable there. Why? I don't know maybe it was due to the air that zipped past us and he was extremely warm. I don't care at the moment, I'm so relaxed that if I didn't know I was on a motorcycle I would've fallen asleep.

We arrived at school and walked side by side entering the gates. People gave us stares and before I knew it we were surrounded by people. They didn't have our uniforms so I'm guessing they were fans. Normal rich kids who went to this school didn't treat each other like celebrities. When everyone was rich and famous, no one was rich and famous. Except InuYasha, everyone just loves him cause of his good looks and charms, oh brother!

I heard a whistle blow and suddenly the students dispersed and made two lines parallel to each other around us. I looked down at myself to find my tie gone and my blazer, my white button up shirt missing a few buttons revealing a good view of my cleavage but nothing to inappropriate (thank God) I looked over at InuYasha and almost burst out laughing, his blazer and tie were gone as well, but his white button up shirt was completely unbuttoned, I would've said luckily he wore a muscle-t underneath but that too was ripped. His belt was gone and he just looked like a mess.

**(Forgot to mention, InuYasha's 17**** ½ and the guys wear black uniform pants black blazers, white button up shirts and black and green plaid tie, remember the girls ties are green and white which I forgot to mention, yes the tie has significance, the students made a tradition that if a guy and girl are going out they would switch ties. Originally the girls are suppose to wear the black and white ones while the guys wear the green and white ones, but because they were hoping to get couples they meaning the students took a vote that the girls will wear the guys until they can get the original tie back. makes sense? i hope so)**

"What have ye done to my students ye young children?" asked the principle of the school. It took a second to realize that the students were in middle school and were probably on a school field trip. Why would they have a field trip to a high school you ask? Well our school is very famous for many different reasons, one that's known throughout the world is our museum. Our museum has everything that could ever have from the feudal era to present, and during this time of the year, 8th grade History classes take a fieldtrip to our museum and study it. How do I know this when I only transferred to the school like a few days ago? It was all in the manual. Yes, the good ol' manual. Anyway, though back to the situation, middle school student, InuYasha and I basically look like we just got jumped (which is kinda true) and Kaede (Our Principle) blew a whistle to stop the kids, why she has a whistle, don't ask me, it's probably the same reason why she has an eye patch and the reason behind that is (Because she can)

"I want you all to return their things now!"

One by one they came up to us to return our things, and I couldn't help but feel animated when I looked at my torn blazer and tie and a few buttons...

"Oh look what you have done, all of you report to the museum now before I tell your teacher what has happened!" Kaede yelled strictly. They scurried off which left me and InuYasha looking at our destroyed uniforms. Keade looked at us, "Ye two follow me"

**CHAPTER FIVE:**

Kagome and InuYasha followed Kaede and wondered where they were going, "Since your uniforms are damaged, I shall get you new ones" They arrived at a storage room, which looked like a walk in closet with elegant doors and nice walls with uniforms hanging on there and everything organized, from shoes to blazers and ties. "There are changing rooms rooms right there and I shall hand you the clothes that you need, all your sizes are in the files so don't worry I won't give you the wrong size. Kaede slipped the uniforms in the box. Kaede looked at the two ties in her hands, "Now which rule did they change again? The girls where the black ones yes?" she asked herself, she shrugged and put the black tie in Kagome's box and the green tie in InuYasha's box.

The two got dressed and once they came out they thanked Kaede and left. "Well, we basically missed more than half of 1st period." Kagome stated.

"Yeah... damn that was crazy. I didn't think anything like that would ever happen at _this_ school"

"Good thing Kaede said she'll inform our 1st period teacher that we wont be coming in or we're toast, they would never believe us if we said we got attacked by a group of fans."

"I'm guessing its the first time it's happened since Kaede seemed shocked as well"

Suddenly the bell rang and InuYasha and Kagome looked at each other, "We took that long?" they asked in unison. They laughed and continued walking. They could feel stares on them and they looked at each other both wondering what the heck the deal was with people staring at them. First the middle school kids, then their student peers. They looked forward and saw administrators looking at them too. The two ignored everyone and Kagome stopped in front of her locker.

"Are people staring at us or am I just being paranoid?" asked Kagome opening her locker.

"Nope. People are staring, have any idea why?"

"No idea. Is it like stare at Kagome and InuYasha day or something?"

"Well if there was it wouldn't be called 'stare at Kagome and InuYasha day'" InuYasha stated.

"Really what would it be called then?"

"stare at _InuYasha_ and Kagome day"

"Conceited"

"Is that a problem for you?" InuYasha asked leaning closer to Kagome, which made her loose her breath for some odd reason. She stared at him, her gray eyes somewhat reflecting InuYasha's gold ones.

"It might" Kagome leaned closer, to the point where their nose were _almost_ touching.

"Uh... hi" they both jumped and looked at the person who greeted them.

"SANGO-CHAN!"

"Hey Kagome-chan" she looked at InuYasha then smiled at Kagome, "What are you guys... doin?"

"NOTHING!" Kagome answered a little too quickly.

"Uh huh. So, I got a call from Ayame, and her boss was just thrilled with the pictures. She actually wants you and InuYasha to be there models for her bosses new client whose opening up a clothing boutique, Rien Imposible **(Nothing Impossible in French)** and they need clothes models. She said your body's are just perfect for couple shots with the clothes."

"Let me guess, the owners half french half Japanese?" asked Kagome

"How'd you know?"

"Why else would it be in French and starting in Japan?"

"... You got a point there"

Sango smiled at the two when she finally got a good look at what they were wearing. Her eyes widened, "KAGOME!" yelled Sango.

Kagome jumped a bit, "What?"

"Why didn't you TELL me!"

"Tell you what?" Kagome asked being lost.

"That your going out with InuYasha!" she yelled, which made everyone stop like it was a scene from a movie where the popular boy just got slapped by the unpopular girl.

Kagome looked at Sango shocked then looked at everyone, "What are you talking about? I'm not going out with InuYasha" she hissed, not wanting to grab everyone elses attention.

"Uh huh. You can't hide the truth when you guys have already switched ties! I mean Miroku and I haven't even thought about that"

"Sango what are you... wait.. what?" Kagome looked at Sango, "What did you just say about Miroku Sango?"

Sango gulped, oh she really shouldn't have said that. "Sango, since when have you been dating Miroku?"

"Uhmm... Kagome there is a very logical explanation for all of this..."

Kagome gritted her teeth, "You know I shouldn't be shocked, but to have to find out like this is just too much, we tell each other everything Sango"

"I know, but Kagome it was complicated, we wanted to tell you, it's just the time was never right, and we were still having problems and we didn't want you worrying about it if it didn't work out"

"Sango, how long have you kept this from me?"

"..."

"Sango, please, no more secrets"

"...months..."

"THREE MONTHS?" Kagome backed up from Sango who was trying to comfort her, "No, Sango, not telling me is one thing, but keeping it a secret for that long, is just ridiculous."

"I know Kagome and I'm really sorry. Please forgive me"

Kagome exhaled softly, "I'm sorry Sango, I... I just can't right now" and with that she left.

Sango looked at InuYasha, "We're not dating"

Sango looked shocked, "But... you and her, your ties..."

"That probably happened when we got jumped by our fans during first period"

"What?" InuYasha explain to Sango what had happened earlier and suddenly realized her day had just went from bad to worse.

Kagome sat with her arms hugging her legs on the school's roof. "Are you okay?"

Kagome put her chin to her knee starng aimlessly at the floor and shrugged.

"You should forgive Sango"

"This coming from the guy who still hasn't received my forgiveness"

"Sango's your best friend, she's just looking out for you, if anyone deserves your forgiveness its her. I know I have to work for your forgiveness, but I don't think Sango needs to"

Kagome laid down and stared at the blue sky. She closed her eyes enjoying the company of InuYasha, though she would never admit it, and exhaled deeply when the wind blew and she caught the scent of his cologne. She still failed to realize that her heart has already began the process of forgiving the arrogant pompous jerk she liked to call Takashi InuYasha.

**Well, I REALLY REALLY hope you guys like this chapter.**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. I'D LOVE TO COME HOME FROM TESTINGS( finals) AND READ YOUR REVIEWS. I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE STUDYING BUT I FELT GUILTY LEAVING YOU GUYS WITHOUT A CHAPTER. SO PLEASE **

REVIEW

**REVIEW**

REVIEW

**REVIEW**

**click here ;D**

**v  
**


End file.
